Just Like Maddie and David
by louiselane
Summary: Chloe introduces Jimmy her new favorite TV Show.


**Title:** Just like Maddie and David  
**Author:** Louise  
**Category:** Smallville  
**Prompt:** #096 TV  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 2488  
**Spoilers:** None but it's set in season seven  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Chloe introduces Jimmy her new favorite TV Show.  
**Dedication:** To Barbara (htbthomas) for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** Since my prompt for the 12 days of Clois was "TV" this time, I decided to do something different, _Moonlighting_ style. I hope you like.

**Teaser**

_Fade In_

Lois and Clark are sitting on the Daily Planet Editor's office desk looking into the camera. Lois is wearing a red tank top shirt with jeans, while Clark is his in a blue shirt and jeans.

**LOIS**  
Hello, I'm Lois Lane.

**CLARK**  
And I'm Clark Kent.

**LOIS**  
We have some news for you, our loyal fans.

**CLARK **  
We do?

**LOIS**  
We do.

**CLARK**  
What news?

**LOIS**  
Clark, did you not read the script for tonight's episode? ( Clark blinks, confused), We are supposed to kiss tonight. (She punches Clark's shoulder)

**CLARK**  
Wow. What did you do that for? That hurts!

**LOIS**  
It should. You didn't read your script !

**CLARK**  
Yes, I did!

**LOIS**  
No, you didn't!

**CLARK **  
Yes, I did.

**LOIS**  
No, you didn't!

(Chloe and Jimmy appears interrupting their bickering.)

**CHLOE**  
GUYS?

**LOIS AND CLARK**  
WHAT? We are fighting!

**CHLOE**  
I know, but you are supposed to read those letters.

**LOIS**  
What letters?

**JIMMY**  
Fanmail.

**CLARK** (frowning)  
Fanmail?

**CHLOE**  
Fanmail.

**LOIS** (She looks at Clark and sighs) Hand them to me. (Chloe gives the letters to Lois and leaves with Jimmy) Where are we? Oh, right. The fanmail. Let me see. "Dear Lois, I think you and Clark are the hottest team in town. The kisses you two shared last season were hot.Are you going to kiss again in season 7? Love, Dani." Well, Dani. Like I said in the beginning of the show, we are going to kiss tonight, unless Clark didn't read his script like it looks like!

**CLARK **  
I DID!

**LOIS**  
So, why you are acting so surprised about our new kiss?

**CLARK **  
Because you aren't supposed to tell. (Lois blinks, making a face)

**LOIS**  
OH. Really?

**CLARK **  
Really.

**LOIS**  
Sorry.

**CLARK**  
You should be.

**LOIS**  
Anyway, like I was saying about tonight's episode Clark will not brood about Lana tonight. The episode will be centered on us.

**CLARK **  
Hey, I don't brood about Lana much.

**LOIS**  
Yes, you do.

**CLARK **  
No, I don't.

**LOIS**  
Let me ask them. (Lois turns to face the camera.) Does Clark brood much about Lana? (The camera shakes positively) I rest my case.

**CLARK** (grumpy)  
Can we continue to read the fanmail?

**LOIS**  
Sure, it's your turn.

**CLARK **  
Right. "Dear Clark, when will you stop thinking about Lana and smooch with Lois already? Chris." ( Clark sighs after put the letter down) Well, Chris. I don't know. But like Lois said, we will kiss tonight. Although what's the point of showing the episode anyway? Lois already ruined the big surprise.

**LOIS**  
I didn't ruin it!

**CLARK **  
Yes, you did.

**LOIS**  
No, I didn't"!

**CLARK **  
Yes, you did.

(Kara opened the door of the office this time.)

**KARA**  
Guys?

**LOIS AND CLARK**  
WHAT?

**KARA**  
Rolled the credits or we will never get on with that kiss.

**LOIS** (They are facing each other with angrily)  
Fine.

**CLARK **  
Fine.

**LOIS**  
Good.

**CLARK **  
Good.

(Lois turns on the video projector and the Smallville opening credits starts to roll.)

_Fade Out_

Chloe opened the door of her apartment to welcome Jimmy for a movie marathon they had planned but to Jimmy's surprise, Chloe's TV had disappeared.

"What happened to your TV?" Jimmy asked confused, carrying a bag of DVDS that he brought to watch with Chloe.

"Broken,." Chloe explained. Jimmy blinked with confusion. "After yesterday's storm, it burned or something. Lois is with Clark at the store right now, ordering a new one . They will delivery later.

"Oh." Jimmy sits in the couch surprised. "So, what are we supposed to do today, then? I brought the _Die Hard_ trilogy for us to watch."

"I have something better to watch, as soon Lois and Clark are back,." Chloe explained with a smirk. "The Lois & Clark Show."

"Huh?"

"You know, I was really bored this morning. No work. No story to write, no book to read, nothing to watch. So, I created this new let's say hobby of mine,." Chloe explained making Jimmy arching his eyebrow. "How many couples can I compare with Lois and Clark? It's kinda funny and scary at the same time."

"How come?" Jimmy scratched his head confused.

"You will see. When they arrive." Chloe winked at him before heard Lois and Clark's voices. "Right now. They are back. Now, Jimmy. Act normal." 

"Okay." Jimmy looked at Chloe with a grin.

"Clark, can you stop annoying me?" Lois complained after they opened the door of the apartment. "It's not my fault if I need at least five cups of coffee during the morning. It's what I like. And I work better this way." 

"But Lois" Clark complained, trying to put some sense in her head. "It's not healthy. You should eat or drink something better. Like milk, fruits, salad"

"Salad? Ewww!" Lois made a face, looking at Clark with disgust. "You are kidding me, Smallville!"

"Luke and Lorelai from Gilmore Girls,." Chloe whispered ion Jimmy's ear without Lois and Clark noticing.

"I see,." Jimmy whispered back, still paying attention to Chloe's little game.

"Hey, Jimmy. I didn't notice you there!" Lois looked at Jimmy, surprised. "What's that in your hand?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused, before noticing the DVD bag. "Oh. That? We were supposed to watch the _Die Hard_ trilogy but no TV. _No Die Hard_."

"And no Yippee-ki-yay." Lois joked making Clark frowns with confusion. Lois rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what that means,." Clark complained before Lois punched his arm. "Why did you punch me?"

"You never watched _Die Hard_?" Lois inquired surprised.

"No,." Clark confessed making Lois blinks in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hum Booth and Brennan from Bones?" Jimmy whispered in Chloe's ear, making Chloe grins at him.

"You got that right, Jimmy."

"And Clark, if you want to go back to the farm and do your chores,. I don't need you here,." Lois pointed out, making Clark frowns in frustration. "I know you have more important stuff to do at the farm or brood about Lana."

"I'm not brooding about Lana anymore,." Clark complained, annoyed. "Besides, now that she is back, we are only friends. Nothing more." 

"Please. In no time you will be back to brooding about her. That's what you do. You awake up, you brood about Lana. You have your breakfast and you brood about Lana. You do your chores and you brood about Lana. Then you save the day, look for Chloe in the Daily Planet and then brood about Lana before finally going to sleep."

"Hum They look like Cordelia and Angel from Angel." Chloe whispered in Jimmy's ear - still not noticed by Lois and Clark. "Especially the brooding about Lana part."

"Yeah, it looks like. You are right, bright eyes. This is fun!"

"Hey!" Lois snapped at them frowning suspicious. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Jimmy and Chloe said together, trying to look innocent. 

Lois approached them and looks directly into their faces, skeptical. "I don't buy it."

"It's nothing, Lois. Don't be so paranoid,." Jimmy explained with a smile. "Besides, it's something private about us."

"Yeah, Jimmy has some plans for us for later"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Lois frowned nervously. "I don't want to hear it!" Lois cames back to the kitchen and took the grocerie out of the bags. "Anyway, after we left the electronics store we stopped at the grocery store. We bought some food for the week."

"Yeah, especially after I insisted tha Lois to buy something, since your fridge was pretty empty,." Clark remarked with a smile, making Lois shakes her head.

"And since we didn't have anything here besides your coffee and your coffee is bad, Chloe,." Lois pointed out with a smile as Chloe stared at her blankly. "Well, it is."

"You two need to stop talking about my coffee,." Chloe complained, crossing her arms. "Must be a family trait. Bad cooking skills."

"I supposed." Lois grinned devilishly before heading to her room. Clark followed her.

"That was close!" Jimmy said, sighing in relief.

"Too close!" Chloe also sighed turning her head in the direction of Lois's room. "But that doesn't mean the game must end. Come on. We can still watch them."

"How?" Jimmy asked before Chloe pulled his arm.

"Come on!"

"Wait!" Jimmy stopped Chloe next to the microwave as he picked up a bag of popcorn and put it inside the microwave to pop. "Now, we can go!" 

But before they could watch "The Lois & Clark Show" somebody knocked the door.

"It's open!" Chloe yelled as Kara opened the door and let herself inside the apartment. "Hey, Kara! What's up?"

"I'm looking for Clark, is he here?" the blonde girl asked hopefully. 

"Yes, he is in Lois's room,." Chloe pointed out with a smile. "But do me a favor, don't interrupt them just yet. This is the best part."

"Oh you are still spying on them?" Kara asked with a smirk. "Can I watch too?"

"Wait, she knows about that?" Jimmy inquired confused.

"Yeah, she was here this morning,." Chloe explained with a mischievous smile. "Actually, Kara helped to create this game."

"Oh." Jimmy blinked before noticing the microwave alarm warning that the popcorn was ready. "The popcorn is ready. We can come back from our break now."

In Lois's room, she was packing some stuff in a suitcase since she was planning to travel the next day to Star City. She had made up her mind that she would straighten things out with Oliver about his double identity since she had finally put two and two together and figured out Oliver was really the Green Arrow. But Clark was trying to stop her.

"Clark, can you just get out of my way? I need to pack!" Lois complained while she was putting some clothes in her suitcase but Clark keeps taking them back to her wardrobe. "Clark!"

"You don't need to do that, Lois. Please, don't go!"

"I need to do that, Clark. I need to face my demons before move on with my life. I need to confront Oliver!"

"No, you don't!" Clark suddenly said for Lois's surprise. "You just think you need to talk to him to have some kind of closure but the truth is you already had this closure when you two broke up. It's time to let it heal once and for all, Lois."

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done with Clark?" Lois asked with a smirk. "Thank you for the concern, Clark, but I don't need your approval. And I need to go."

"No, you don't." Clark tooks her clothes out of the suitcase again. making Lois frowned at him angrily, starting to get upset with him.

"Clark, this is getting more and more annoying!" Lois complained and gave him a punch in the arm. "Move out of my way!"

"Make me!" Clark provoked her with a smirk.

"Are you trying to get me into for a fight?" Lois arched her eyebrow surprised. "Do I need to remind you that you still fight like a girl?" She crossed her arms with a smug expression.

"Hum, for some reason they remind me Maddie and David." Chloe remarked making Kara stare at her confused. "From Moonlighting."

"I don't think I watched this show yet,." Kara pointed out, still confused.

"It was cancelled like, 20 years ago. But Lois and I own the DVDS,." Chloe explained with a smile. "Anyway, it's a show with Bruce Willis and Cybill Shepard about a couple of detectives who have the most knowing intense sexual innuendo in the history of television. It's a great show."

"And Lois and my cousin remind you of them?"

"Exactly." Chloe shook her head with a big smile. "You'll see. The banter and bickering is pretty much the same."

"Popcorn?" Jimmy offered to the two girls while they were still watching Lois and Clark bickering again.

"You know what is really funny, Lois?" Clark asked, already getting tired of the whole argument with Lois. "I'm trying to help you here. I'm trying to be a good friend, to give you an advice for something that you might regret in the future, but are you listening to me?"

"I didn't ask for your advice, Smallville. Thank you very much."

"That's what I got for tried trying to help a friend."

They faced each other with angry faces and crossed arms.

"Ohh. The sexual tension,." Chloe whispered with a mischievous smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Clark entered the bathroom and slammed the door, Lois went back to her room and also slammed the door angrily.

"And now?" Jimmy asked, confused. Chloe and Kara exchanged grins while Chloe was already counting on her fingers.

"32...1"

Lois and Clark stormed out at the same time while starting to arguing again. 

"For your information" they said at the same time. "I don't need your opinion"

"Me neither!" Lois snapped furious at him. "I can do just fine without your opinion about me!"

"And I can do just great without you annoying me all day, punching me, torturing me!"

"I don't need you!" Lois screamed feeling her blood boil inside.

"And I don't need you!"

"You are annoying, you know that?"

"And you are just plain rude, Lois!"

"I hate you, Smallville!" Lois finally snapped to Chloe, Jimmy and Kara's surprise.

"No, you don't,." Chloe decided to interrupt for Lois and Clark's surprise who turned around to noticing them observing their fight. "You are crazy about him!"

"That's fine, because I hate you too!" Clark snapped really angrily making Kara laugh. "What?"

"Are you kidding me? You are as crazy for her as she is for you. I know I haven't been here for a long time, but I can see the sparks flying around this apartment. I can bet if we leave you two alone, this apartment will be on fire in less than ten seconds."

"He is annoying, broody, a bad dresser" Lois pointed out, her finger in Clark's face.

"She is rude, she can't shut up, I can't stand her"

"For God's sakes!" Jimmy threws his hands to the sky, already losing his patience. "Can you two kiss already?"

Lois and Clark look at Jimmy before Lois jumps into Clark's arms. They gave to a deep, lingering kiss.

"What did I say?" Chloe asked with a proud smile. "Just like Maddie and David."

Lois and Clark were still kissing while Clark look at the camera and then to Lois. "Say goodnight, Lois."

Lois gave Clark a sly smile before facing the camera. "Good night, Lois." 

They faced each other before sharing another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
